


My Dear

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lucifer taunts Rowena, she curses you as revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Dear 1

You winced as Lucifer took another jab at the witch Rowena. You stood slightly behind him and next to Sam, which between the two just made you look smaller and less of a threat. When you all had first met with Rowena, she had flirted with your archangel relentlessly. He had responded by not only pulling you close to his side but also making smart ass comments at her the entire time. You watched her get angrier and angrier with every comment. Lucifer either didn’t notice or didn’t care. It might not have bothered him, being one of the most powerful creatures in the universe, but it made you nervous knowing just how powerful Rowena was. He might have been an archangel, but you were just a human. Even though you knew he’d protect you from anything, would it be enough?

“So can you take care of the curse or not?” Dean’s voice interrupted your thoughts.

“Probably not,” Lucifer scoffed. You watched Rowena’s eyes flit from Lucifer and then to you. You unconsciously stepped closer to Lucifer.

“Yes, I can take care of it. But you’ll owe me.” She said looking back at Dean who rolled his eyes.

“We’ll add you to the list,” Dean muttered before turning to leave. You grabbed onto Lucifer’s arm following them out the door when you heard it – a Scottish muttering in Latin. You turned just in time to see Rowena hurl a spell that hit you dead in the chest. You stumbled back slightly and Lucifer caught you gently.

“Y/N,” He exclaimed as your attention faded in and out of focus.

“Luce,” you breathed as he gathered you in his arms.

“What did do to her?” He yelled at Rowena.

“Oh, nothing much,” She responded. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out eventually.” The Winchester brothers rushed at her, but she vanished before they could catch her. You were slowly fading out of consciousness.

“Back to the Bunker,” Sam said. “We can find a cure there for whatever this is.” Lucifer held you tight against his chest and your head fell against his shoulder. He climbed into the back seat and Dean raced back to the Bunker. You dozed against Lucifer, waking slightly as he carried you into the Bunker. As soon as you were in the library, he set you down on your feet, you leaning on Dean for support as he ran his hands down you checking for obvious injuries. You swayed slightly and Dean wrapped his arms around your shoulders to steady you.

“How do you feel?” Sam asked. You shook your head.

“Just tired, nothing specific,” You answered. Sam watched you carefully.

“Get some sleep, we’ll see how you feel tomorrow and if you’re symptoms change, we’ll figure out something from there.” Lucifer swept you up again and carried you to your shared bedroom. You curled up against his chest and he pulled your blankets up around you.

“I’m sorry for this. I shouldn’t have taunted her.” He muttered. Of course, he would blame himself. Then again, it was his fault.

“You shouldn’t have, but you did, and we’ll deal with the consequences,” You answered him. You felt him gently kiss the top of your head.

“What did I do to deserve you?” He murmured to himself, not really meaning for you to hear.

“You fell from Heaven, remember?” You responded. You felt him laugh slightly.

“And I’d do it again in a heartbeat, my dear,  – if it meant I get to have you.” 

 


	2. My Dear 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lucifer deal with the fallout of Rowena's curse.

You knew something was wrong when you woke up. You weren’t lying on Lucifer like you normal were. You were curled up next to him and when you tried to move everything was wrong. And then you looked down. Your body wasn’t your body. You were confused and nudged Lucifer. Even though angels didn’t have to sleep, Lucifer tended to enjoy it, often sleeping along with you if not longer than you. He woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Y/N?” He muttered. And then he saw you.

 

“Shit.” He breathed. He gently reached out and cupped your face. He scooped you up from the bed and carried you to the kitchen where Sam and Dean were already awake. They looked up when he came in.

 

“Lucifer,” Dean said, “where’s Y/N?”

 

“And why are you walking like that.” Sam gestured to the way he was holding you in his arms. They couldn’t see you.

 

“I have Y/N,” Lucifer said. “And she’s a hellhound.”

 ***

 

You sat in Lucifer’s lap in the library. He could see you, being and angel and all. Dean had gone to the store to grab some glasses so they could use holy oil and be able to see you while Sam got to work with research. You nudged Lucifer’s hand with your head to get his attention and he started petting you absentmindedly as he flipped through a book. You were smaller than most hellhounds; more like a young dog, not a puppy, but not fully-grown - just big enough to sit comfortably with Lucifer. Dean came back in and tossed Sam pair of glasses. They both slipped them on and turned to you.

 

“Y/N, you’re kinda cute,” Dean said reaching out to pet you. You lifted your head and nipped at his hand making him pull back quickly.

 

“It’s still Y/N in there,” Lucifer muttered. “She will still bite you.” He looked up at Dean who was glaring at you. You leaned back into Lucifer. It was strange; you were still you in your head. You could still tell who was holding you, you knew where you were, and you knew you didn’t want Dean touching you. Dean moved to the other side of the table and sat down.

 

“So do you have anything?” He asked. Sam shook his head and sighed.

 

“We don’t remember the exact wording of the curse, which makes it much harder to find a reversal.” You whined slightly and Lucifer returned his hand to your head.

 

“We’ll find a way, my dear, we’ll find a way.”

 

***  

Hours later, they still had nothing. You had drifted in and out of sleep while Sam and Lucifer discussed different options. You knew you should’ve been listening, but you just couldn’t focus on them.

 

“Maybe it’s a time thing,” Sam said running his hand through his hair.

 

“Some spells just wear off after 24 hours, maybe this will be that simple.” He sighed and sat back.

 

“So we have 24 hours with a puppy in the house?” Dean asked. Sam just shrugged.

 

“We wait 24 hours, what’s the worst that could happen?” Dean asked.

 

“She could get stuck like this.” Your head perked up at that. Lucifer could see the concern in your eyes and rubbed your head comfortingly.

 

“What else can we do?” The question hung in the air. Lucifer looked down at you.

 

“We wait.”

 *** 

 

Lucifer held you against his chest as you slept. He couldn’t even think about you staying like that forever.

 

“You’ll be happy to know, I’ve decided I’m not going to sass any more witches.” He sighed as he ran his fingers through your fur as if it was your hair.

 

“I can’t lose you,” He whispered. “I refuse to lose you, my dear. I won’t.” He said as he drifted to sleep, wishing the hours away until you were back to yourself.


	3. My Dear 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curse breaks and smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut!

When you woke up again, Lucifer’s arms were wrapped around you pulling you tight up against him. You looked down at yourself and saw only smooth skin. You were you again.

 

“Luce,” You whispered. He grunted and just pulled you tighter.

 

“Luci,” You leaned up and started peppering his face with light kisses. He stirred slightly before his eyes cracked open.

 

“Y/N, just go back to sleep.” He muttered. You climbed onto him and kissed him softly.

 

“Lucifer, wake up.” You whispered. Finally, his eyes opened.

 

“Y/N?” he whispered. You nodded.

 

“The curse,” You just shrugged.

 

“24 hours.” You said simply. He sat up and pulled you into a kiss.

 

“I thought I lost you forever.” He muttered against you.

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” You reassured him. “I’m right her and I’m staying.” You moved back in to kiss him again. His hands ran down your back and you smiled gently.

 

“Guess my clothes got lost in translation.” You muttered looking down at your naked form. You watched Lucifer’s eyes roam your body.

 

“Am I going to be the only naked one here or…?” You trailed of running a finger down Lucifer’s t-shirt. You slid your hands under his shirt and pushed it up and over his head. You leaned down and pressed kisses along his chest. His hands moved along your waist as you moved and pulled his pajama pants off. His cock bounced free as he kicked his pants off the bed and leaned up to kiss you. His hand wrapped around the back of your head pulling you close. He gently turned you over so he was hovering above you. He reached between your bodies and opened you up to him. His hand spread across your stomach as he pushed into you.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” He breathed. “You take me so well.” You whimpered as he stretched you out. He finally bottomed out and leaned down to you. As you adjusted to him, you nodded letting him know to move and he slowly started thrusting. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and kissed him hard. Your hips moved with his every thrust, meet him every time.

 

“Lucifer,” You gasped as he reached between your bodies and found your clit. You whimpered as he moved his fingers in small circles around the sensitive nub.

 

“I know, my dear, let go. Come for me.” He whispered in your ear. He rolled with you through your orgasm, quietly coming with you. You stayed wrapped together even after Lucifer snapped his fingers and cleaned you both, though he left you both naked.

 

“I was scared.” He admitted as he held you.

 

“I thought I was going to lose you.” You twisted in his arms and looked up at him.

 

“So no more testing witches?” He breathed out a small laugh.

 

“No more testing witches” He confirmed. You curled up against him and let him run his fingers through your hair.

 

“I love you, Y/N.” He said, his arms tightening around you.

 

“I love you, too.” You said. He pulled the blanket up and around your bodies. You both jumped, as there was a knock on the door and the brothers burst through.

 

“Is Y/N back to normal.” You struggled to keep the blanket on and covering you. They both froze when they realized what they had walked in on.

 

“Yes, I’m good!” You yelled at them. “Now leave!” Sam started blushing slightly as he backed out the door. He grabbed his brother and pulled him out with him. You huffed slightly before falling back onto Lucifer.

 

“Well, it seems we’ll be left alone for a while. What would you like to do to past the time?” You smiled up at him.

 

“I think I have a few ideas.”


End file.
